the_encyclopedia_of_examinations_in_hong_kongwikiaorg_zh-20200214-history
Paper 3 Listening
2015 Q1 Answer: Night to Remember key tips: Repeated twice. Q2 Answer: November 24 key tips: We can write November 24 instead of November the twenty fourth. It can avoid spelling mistake and the answer also repeated twice. Q3 Answer: Central Theatre key tips: Listen carefully. The answer is quick straight forward. Q4 Answer: intervals key tips: Repeated twice always is the answer. Q5 Answer:13 and 18 key tips: We can change words into numbers. Q6 Answer: independent key tips: Q7 Answer: solo key tips: Q8 Answer: Jazz, Rap, Rock key tips: Q9 Answer: dance groups key tips: Nancy said wont be accept dance groups, just music groups. We can understand the meaning. Q10 Answer: a performance key tips: We should study the task carefully before the listening start. The answer is coming one by one. Q11 Answer:online key tips: We can match the answer with the given sentence. The task given he sentence is 'click on link or icon in shape of' so we can know that the answer is about internet. Q12 Answer: shopping trolley key tips: The answer was followed by the given sentence. Q13 Answer ---- ---- Q1. 1) Night to Remember 2) The question asks about the event name. Paul asked, “What’s the name of the concert”. The event refers to the concert. Q2. 1) November 24 Q3. 1) Central Theatre 2) The question asks about the venue. The word “venue” means location (where it will be held). Q4. 1) intervals 2) The question is NO _________. You have to pay attention to the word “no” in the listening track. If this word doesn’t appear, there may be hinting ideas such as “there isn’t any”, “won’t have” or “don’t have”. Q5. 1) 13 and 18 Q6. 1) independent 2) There are two groups mentioned in the listening track. The school group is given in the answer book, so the answer is independent. Q7. 1) solo 3) Solo means individual. It is the opposite of a group. Q8. 1) Jazz, Rap, Rock 2) Dance groups are mentioned in the listening track, however the track said that only music groups will be accepted. Q9. 1) dance groups 2) The question is NO _________. The listening track said, “We won’t be accepting dance groups.” That is the hinting phrase of having no dancing groups. Q10. 1) a performance 2) In the answer book, there are 3 items that artists need to contain to send a video. The second item is left blank. So, you have to pay attention to the word “Second” to know the second item mentioned in the recording. Q11. 1) online 2) As this is the first item on the list, you should hear key words such as “First/ Firstly”, “To start with”, “In the beginning” to hint that it is the first item. The first way is to buy it online. Q12. 1) shopping trolley Q13. 1) 74948161 2) As it is asking for a phone, it should contain numbers. So when you hear numerical digits, that should be the right answer. Q14. 1) information@caf.org Q15. 1) box/ booking/ ticket office Q16. 1) B 2) “I don’t want the one with break dancers” (D) and “I’m not sure about the one with guitar” (A) are hints that suggest that these are not preferred logo designs. In the end, Nancy said “I think I’d go for this one. Just cause it’s a bunch of people together as opposed to just one girl.” That means she thinks a bunch of people is better (B). Q17. 1) white 2) Nancy said, “ I think just a simple white background will do” and Paul replied “Great” to show approval of Nancy’s statement. Q18. 1) mistakes 2) The question is NO _________. The listening track said, “The performance shouldn’t have any mistakes.” “Should not have any” is the hinting phrase that means no. Q19. 1) professional/ like a professional group 2) The word “sound” is the key word to the answer as seen in the answer book. The listening track said, “A lot of groups do sound professional.” Q20. 1) excite 2) The answer book writes that it belongs to the category “emotional impact”. So the recording should mention the answer before or after mentioning “emotional impact”. “Excite” is an emotional impact, so it is the answer. Q21. 1) like it/ the performance// have a good time 2) The answer book writes that it belongs to the category “Popularity with audience”. So the recording should mention the answer before or after mentioning “Popularity with audience”. Nancy said they want people to have a good time. Q22. 1) (too) strange 2) The answer book said “must not be___________”. The recording mentioned, “ If it’s too strange, they might not like it.” Q23. 1) different/ new (types of) music 2) The answer book writes that it belongs to the category “Educational value”. So the recording should mention the answer before or after mentioning “education/ educational”. The line in the recording “They can learn more about different types of music” shows the answer to the question. Q24. 1) original// (songs) written by them 2) One of the criteria is that music chosen by performers are original as mentioned in the listening track. Q25. 1) 10-15 minutes 2) The answer writes that it belongs to the category “time limit”. With reference to the listening track, the answer is 10-15 minutes. Q26. 1) (too) boring if too long// audience feel bored if too long Q27. 1) Variety (of music) // different types of acts/ music 2) The answer book writes that it belongs to the category “types of act”, so your answer should be related to the types of act. Q28. 1) Dragonhead Sportswear 2) The recording mentioned, “This one is the only company that meets our criteria. They’re local, what they sell is definitely for young people and it’s health related.” Local: Bali Gym is not local, Kempes Assurance and Fortuno Cigarettes did not mention the origin of the company. Punctual Pizzas is not health related. So, the answer is Dragonhead Sportswear. Q29. 1) Health related// positive/ healthy image// not encourage bad habits Q30. 1) (is) (useful) for/ be used by young people Q31. 1) local// Hong Kong company 2) The recording mentioned, “They’re local, what they sell is definitely for young people and it’s health related.” Q32. 1) slept in// got up late 2) The recording mentioned, “Amanda’s got this reputation for sleeping in all the time.” Q33. 1) a different/ the wrong venue// a children’s show 2) The recording mentioned, “So Amanda agrees but she’s still half asleep and she gets it into her head the gig is at Tsuen Wan Theatre and not Mei Foo Civic Hall.” In the beginning of the recording, Lily mentioned the location is Mei Foo Civic Hall. That means she went to the wrong show. Q34. 1) join in// dance with everybody else// have a good time 2) The answer book asked about the reaction of Amanda. There should be a physical description of her. Q35. 1) the judges were sleeping // one of the judges was asleep 2) The answer book asked about what Amanda noticed when she was singing. The word “look across” has a similar meaning as noticing, and Amanda saw one of the judges sleeping. Q36. 1) (gently) woke them up 2) The action after sitting down next to him is waking them up. Pay attention to the tense, as the answer book said “At the end of the song she went over, sat down and ___________.” The sentence is in the form of past tense, so your answer needs to be in past tense too. Q37. 1) loud/ rock song Q38. 1) (she) didn’t get the part // failed (the audition) // was not successful Q39. 1) famous Hong Kong actor Q40. 1) forgot the words 2) The recording mentioned,” The singer is so nervous that he’s forgotten all the words.” Q41. 1) fell into the swimming pool 2) The sentence is in the form of past tense, so your answer needs to be in past tense too. Q42. 1) get a new singer// sack the singer 2) The recording mentioned, ”It was then they decided they needed a new singer.” Q43. 1) just with their voices// without (musical) instruments // a cappella Q44. 1) make drum beats/ violins/ animal sounds 2) The question asks for special features to note. Nancy said “OK, but that’s not that unusual is it?” to bring up the topic of uniqueness. Q45. 1) play pop songs 2) The recording mentioned “What is so special about that?” to bring up the topic of special features to note and Mitchell said they are no ordinary Chinese orchestra group. Q46. 1) while they march // and march at the same time Q47. 1) form/ march in (different) shapes 2) The recording mentioned,” The special thing about them is that” to bring up the topic of special features to note. Q48. 1) a means of hearing (great) pop music 2) The question is asking for something that reality music shows can provide. Q49. 1) they can develop a love for music// at least they are listening to something 2) The question is asking for the reason why pop music is important for young people. Q50. 1) stop other artists getting a chance to (have successful career)// destroy music/ the industry Q51. 1) provide (information about) singing techniques 2 ) The question is asking for the way these programmes help people become better singers. The word “help” suggests that the way of helping is positive and useful. Q52. 1) talented singers don’t have to work hard 2) The recording mentioned, “These shows are also a good way of dispelling the myth that talented singers don’t have to work hard.” Q53. 1) get enjoyment from how bad a contestant is singing 2) The question is asking for the reasons why these programmes are called “televised karokoke”. Q54. 1) copying (famous) artists/ (pop) singers // not original Q55. 1) winners achieve instant fame/ become as famous as other (more established) artists Q56. 1) other singers don’t get as much publicity // other singers have worked just as hard Q57. 1) success is easy (in the music industry)/ can happen overnight Q58. 1) many musicians will give up easily / won’t keep going when things get tough